


Evocative

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>evocative: adjective, ih-vok-uh-tiv; tending to evoke; Latin ēvocātīvus, equivalent to ēvocāt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evocative

He looked up sharply from his book as Sherlock began playing a new piece, evocative of their first meeting somehow.

"How?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what, John?"

"That I felt like I knew you the moment I saw you, before you spoke, before I handed you my phone-"

John had put down his book and walked to stand behind his friend, "Sherlock."

"John, I-"

"Please." John gently spun him around and took the bow and violin from his hands and placed them in the case. "You're brilliant." He reached up and placed a slightly timorous finger on the lips he'd wanted to kiss since the moment he'd glimpsed the man who stood before him.

"John," he sighed, "if you aren't sure, stop now. I've waited so long-"

John slid both hands into the raven curls and almost forgot to breathe. Sherlock released his breath and bent down toward his blogger, "I've never, uhm, kissed anyone."

"I can teach you, love." John whispered as his lips found Sherlock's. They were as soft as he had imagined. He pulled back, and looked up, hoping to find-

Iridescent eyes smiled shyly down at him. "May I?" He nodded, and Sherlock placed a long finger under his chin, tilting his face upward and proceeded to teach John what a kiss could be. His tongue traced John's lips, then gently asked for entrance. John closed his eyes and granted permission. Slowly, patiently, they found a rhythm of give and take, taste and touch, until they stopped and blinked at each other. Neither wanted to speak first, afraid to break the spell.

"Sher-"  
"John, I, uhm, may I finish this for you? I've been trying to find a way to tell you, but love seems such a small word for what I feel for you, so I thought-"  
"Of course, please?"  
Sherlock nodded and played a sweet, haunting melody that faded to its conclusion, "it's incomplete, John, please help me finish it?"  
John stood, tears in his eyes and kissed his friend's fingers, one by one until he felt him quiver slightly. "Do you-?"  
"Yes."


End file.
